Naruto2-the way of ninja
by jirayaTheLegend
Summary: Naruto's story after Shippuden...What is happened after that?Ninja world is still in piece I doubt?...whom will Naruto marry?... Is there anything in past they don't know?Who was Sage of Sixpath and what they have to with him...IT'S JUST ABOUT FRENDSHIP, thier fight and adventure,and most important their life!-Don't miss this AC and forget Jiraya,The legend"THE TALE OF GUTSY NINJA"


_**Naruto **__**2 **__**THE WAY OF NINJA'S**_

_**NOTE: This story starts from the end 4th Shinobi world war. Nine tails had been extracted out of him.**_

_**Madara had been defeated by Hashirama and with the help of others. Recarnation jutsu had been undone (all recarnated shinobi's had been vanished).**_

_**After three years of that war,**_

_**Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura had been made jounins...and they had become trainer. Tsunade is still hokage Sasuke and Sakura didn't have a good relationship but now it was pretty good. They had three genines, of which they were incharge. All rookies had become jounins.**_

_**Here it goes...**_

It was a Wednesday morning, cool breeze was blowing and in front of Naruto's apartment gate there was a girl in tight white shirt with a white-pink skirt and pink net-stockings covering her thigh. Her figure can be clearly seen from the clothes. She was looking more mature than she was.

It was Sakura Haruno.

"Open the door, you pervert!"

Then after few seconds,

There was a burst...the door was crushed like it was an ant.

Naruto slipped from his bed, got woke by that breaking sound.

He thought that thieves had entered (though Sakura was screaming his name. Such a blockhead).

"Sage art Toad Stomach jutsu" said Naruto.

Meanwhile she entered the house, thinking to beat Naruto as never before. "I know he would be slipping. Now you are gone" Sakura smirked .When she opened the bedroom door, there was a kick definitely from him, and Sakura went like a basketball and got struck to the toad stomach.

"Is this you, sakura?" "I didn't know about that. I am very, very..."

"How you dare to kick me...I will just smash your head "Sakura said before Naruto could complete. "Hey, take it easy Sakura, what happened... is everything all right?"

Sakura was trying all the efforts to become free from the wall but can't. After realizing that she can't get free from the wall she shouted "Naruto, why you have scolded Jyra yesterday? (One of the genines of which Sakura is incharge)You should not dare to hit her...that's why I went here to settle the scores"

"No...No...Sakura, that is not true..."

She again not let him to complete "You Naruto, your minds are very high up in the sky. I have to bring it down. Naruto if you are not coward, then release me from this wall."Her strength had made little swells in the wall. He thought it better not to release.

"I tell you, I haven't..."

"Don't you dare to speak a lie?"Said monstrous Sakura

"Yeah, I haven't met her since Saturday as i was gone to rain village for a mission, I have just come this night..."

Sakura spoke coldly "you Naruto...".After realizing that Sasuke had also gone the same mission with him "Oh! I just made a mistake...i am sor..."

"That's OK Sakura." said Naruto with a sigh of relief.

She said" Now you can release me..."

Her whole shirt was wet with sweat. Her inner bra was quiet visible. He was just going to release till he saw his bra and stopped.

"Why are you not releasing me?"She said slowly as she had been exhausted of chakra .He was standing still.

_Naruto with a wide grin went near her and said "You're looking nice Sakura, in your new outfit..."_

_She said "Oh thanks..." Naruto then immediately began to touch her shirts collar and said "Your Shirt is very wet, oh I forgot" _

_He then just hit his sole in the floor little hard and the jutsu was undone. You have become very powerful "Sakura said._

_"Can you give me a white shirt, Naruto?"_

_Naruto went inside and began to find a white shirt. But there was no white shirt except a very short white shirt of her childhood. _

_He brought it in front of a Sakura. Then Sakura said" Give it to me." He gave it. "Close your eyes, you pervert" she said in a sultry tone._

_He put his both hands on his eyes. She then started to open the buttons. Then she threw her shirt in one couch near her. He was honestly closing his eyes until he had heard the sound of that shirt falling. _

_He slowly stretched his fingers above his eyes and making a gap to see her. He then sees Sakura which was trying to wear his shirt. _

_Her pink bra was clearly visible and her cleavage was awesome. _

_He couldn't stop himself so he went near and placed his hands on his hips. _

"_You are amazing..."_

"What is amazing? N-Naruto release me off that wall" said Sakura furiously.

"Oh! Where is that Sakura? Ah I haven't released that just...was it a day dream...oh i think so" said Naruto to himself.

Then he hit his sole in the floor hard and technique was released. Then suddenly Choji entered and said "Have you

both forgot about the chunnin exams?"

"No...Choji I haven't forgotten it" said Sakura and Naruto in unison.

"But why Naruto Students haven't arrived till yet" asked Choji

"What...Oh I forgot, I asked them not leave till I come" said Naruto

"I should hurry up to catch them" said Naruto in haste. He wore his orange jacket and got ready to go.

While Choji had already went away few minutes ago...

Sakura was going to leave then suddenly he asked" I wasn't the one who met Jyra ,then who met her"

"You can find it out afterwards .But now you have to hurry just ten minutes is left."

"Huuuu...Ebk Morino is very strict. I should leave...Bye" Naruto closing the door while Sakura also went away.

**Then suddenly there is a whirl of winds and a long black coat appeared. Naruto was ready to fight. **

**He was wearing a black denim and his grayish-black boots made it classy. The air automatically becomes swift.**

**His hair was also black except his face which can't be seen. There is voice saying "What are you doing here. Scary cat?" **

**Naruto was stunned by seeing the face.**

_**To be continued...**_


End file.
